Thank You
by Seneijashu
Summary: "Thank you, Tenzou".


Kakashi was standing near the outside of his house, looking at the late dawn sky. Gray clouds were rolling in quickly from west. 'That's where Tenzou was at for his mission' Kakashi thought to himself as he sighed and put his gloved hands back in his pockets. 'Tenzou should already be home by now, he did send a report after all last night to tell lady Tsunade and me when he'd be back in Konoha'.

Kakashi decided to walk around the village, to keep his mind off the love of his life; Tenzou. Tenzou was sent on a mission a few days ago for the anbu. Kakashi always worried about Tenzou when he went out on missions, but this one was a lot more dangerous and Tenzou was one of the few anbu qualified for the job. 'He probably got lost again.' Kakashi lightly snorted.

A few villagers were out, but most were returning to their homes to avoid the incoming rainfall. All the shops were closing and the village became a lot darker, clouds blocking the moonlight forced Kakashi to squint to decipher Hokage mountain and houses further away.

As Kakashi looked out towards the mountain he saw a hawk going in circles above it. 'A message?' Kakashi asked himself. The gray haired man walked towards the mountain wondering if the hawk was a message bird, but it was hard to tell in this darkness. As Kakashi kept walking the bird swooped down and landed on Kakashi's right shoulder.

Kakashi turned his head to see the bird, the hawk squawked and pointed it's beak towards it's foot. A scroll tied with a red ribbon was around the bird's gently untied the scroll from the claw and watched as the bird flew away back towards Hokage tower. Kakashi unrolled the scroll and read it's contents; 'Hatake Kakashi; You're needed immediately in the Hokage's office.'

Kakashi felt his stomach get queasy with a familiar feeling, but the feeling had more dread to it. 'Oh no' Kakashi quickly put the scroll in his vest and sprinted towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could. 'No, no way' His heart was beating quickly, and sweat broke against his clouds above him looked like they were ready to explode with rain but Kakashi couldn't care about the rain he had to get to the office, and quickly.

* * *

Two men standing near the entrance to the building gave Kakashi worried glances but let him pass. Kakashi ran up the staircase and down the hallway to Lady Tsunade's office. The door flung open as Kakashi panted heavily, his eyes slightly wide from his worst fear from the message.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, a solemn look on her face. Shizune stood next to her, not looking at Kakashi. Two other men were standing to the left of Kakashi. 'Anbu' Kakashi thought as he saw their clothes and masks. "Kakashi." Lady Tsunade began, folding her hands together and propped them on her desk. Kakashi straightened up and tried to get rid of the fear on his face. He looked straight at Tsunade wanting to know why he was needed urgently.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi replied. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi." Her back drooped and she squeezed her hands tighter. Before Kakashi could ask what she was apologizing for, one of the anbu men handed him a mask. Kakashi looked at it and dread was plastered to his face. "Ten-tenzou's mask."Kakashi shakily took the mask from the anbu member's hand.

"What happened to Tenzou? Where is he?" Kakashi words felt shaky and the whole room felt like it was never left his mask alone, he cherished it a lot. Tsunade looked at the younger shinobi and sighed deeply, "Tenzou. Tenzou was killed from his mission he went on. Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Kakashi's knees felt like they were going to give in. His eyes widen at the Tsunade's hushed words and he clutched the mask tighter. "No, Tenzou can't be dead. There's no way. I love him. He can't." Kakashi's eyes stung and it was hard for him to breath.

"Kakashi, he's gone. He died honorably on duty and died protecting the village and the ones he loves. He will be dearly missed." Tsunade murmured trying to ease Kakashi, but her efforts didn't help.

"We tried to save him, we really did, but it was too late. He did however tell us to write down some numbers and give the numbers to you." Tenzou's teammate who was one of the anbu members in the room walked up to Kakashi; handing him a slice of paper with 6 numbers on it.

The teammate bowed slightly and whispered his condolences to Kakashi before going back to his spot. Kakashi looked at the paper for a moment, 'The last things Tenzou ever said and did' Kakashi swallowed back the sob that tried to force it's way out.

"I'm ordering you to take a few days off till Tenzou's body arrives for his funeral, Kakashi." Tsunade commented with a soft voice. Those words felt like they were piercing his chest. "You should go home Kakashi and rest." Tsunade nodded towards the two other teammates and waved them out to be excused.

Kakashi nodded and tried to take a deep breath in to steady himself. He walked out the office and continued on till he left the Hokage tower. Kakashi walked out onto the dirt floor of the village and felt rain against his hair and clothes. He softly put the piece of paper with numbers on it into his pocket and he clutched tighter onto the mask.

* * *

Kakashi walked till he reach the memorial field where fallen shinobi laid, where most of the people he ever loved were remembered here. He walked towards the stone with the names of his, teammates, friends, teachers and family were listed. "Damn it!" Kakashi muttered and he set a hand upon the slippery rock and fell to his knees. Tears and rain were soaking his mask that hid his nose and mouth. "Damn it!" He yelled again and hit the stone harder.

He clutched even tighter onto the mask that Tenzou wore for missions. "I love you, Tenzou. There's no way you left me." Kakashi screamed till his throat felt raw. His scream was muffled from the pouring rain and thunder above him.

Kakashi picked himself up and walked to the house he and Tenzou shared and lived together in. Kakashi locked the door behind him as he entered the lightly dimmed house. He slipped off his shoes and pulled the paper from his pocket. He looked at the numbers carefully and remembered the safe Tenzou kept for his precious belongings.

"Is this the code to it?" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he walked to their bedroom and opened a closet door leading to Kakashi's and Tenzou's clothes. Kakashi sank to the floor, the smell of Tenzou's was still on his clothes; The smell of leaves and wood. Kakashi held in a sob as he dug around under the clothes of Tenzou's till he found the safe he kept.

Kakashi only saw the safe a couple times, only when Tenzou would put extra money in for emergencies. He picked up the box and set it on the floor in front of him. He looked at the 6 numbers and turned the dial on the lock to each set of numbers. Soon a click was heard and Kakashi opened the safe gently, not wanting to ruin anything.

Kakashi found a stack of money, a few pieces of wood carvings he did and a piece of paper. Kakashi unfolded the paper and read what was written on it; '_Dear Kakashi, If you're reading this it means I most likely passed away, probably from mission or war. I just want to let you know that you shouldn't ever blame yourself for what happened. I know you've been through quite a lot already so I wanted to write this letter in advance in case something ever happened to me and I couldn't say a proper goodbye to the one person I love the most._

Kakashi let out a sob and held the paper tighter, crinkling it a bit. _Kakashi, you mean the world to me, honestly. I remember the first time I saw you, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you right then and there. You were the leader of the Anbu and you cared more about your teammates than the mission, which I admired the most. When we went out for the first time, I was probably the happiest I've ever been. So I'd like to thank you for that. I want to thank you for loving me and caring for me even when I got confusing and fussy. I want to thank you for lying in bed with me and kissing me and hugging me. But, I want to say sorry for leaving you too. I always pictured us living a perfect life , just you and me and us working on missions together. So, Thank you Kakashi, for coming into my life and being you. I love you, Kakashi. _

__Kakashi sobbed harder and held himself, still clutching the mask and paper. "I love you too, Tenzou. Thank you for loving me." Kakashi whispered and closed his eyes tightly remembering Tenzou's beautiful smile, his shaggy brown hair and the way Tenzou kissed him and hugged him. Kakashi fell asleep on the closet floor, the paper and mask still in hand and a coat of Tenzou laying on him, after Kakashi put the safe back.

* * *

Kakashi stayed at home for a few days before Tenzou's funeral was held. Everyone from the village came to say goodbye to Tenzou for the last time. His remaining members of Team 7 that Tenzou sometimes helped lead were there, tears running down their cheeks. Tenzou's only family was Kakashi so he was the one who put his anbu mask on the casket. The funeral was done an hour later and people had already gave their condolences to Kakashi before they left. Kakashi stood alone, facing the casket before him.

He walked up to the casket and placed his hand on it and traced the tree carving that spread the length of it. He asked for it to be sketched in, knowing that Tenzou loved trees and nature. Kakashi sighed, "Thank you, Tenzou. I will always love you, I promise." Kakashi gave one last trace with his hand on the casket before leaving towards his house and gave a loving wave like he and Tenzou always gave each other before they left for missions. "Arigato." Kakashi mumbled and put his hands back into his pocket, letting the tears roll down his face.


End file.
